Brothers in Arms
by ShounenSuki
Summary: After having had quite a steamy night with his twin elder brothers, Ron is once again completely ignored by them. Desperate, he goes to his eldest brother Bill for advice.
1. Chapter 1

It could be quite warm in Egypt sometimes. Quite warm indeed. Hot, even. Quite hot, perhaps. Quite, very, bloody hot, yes. Still, you don't really notice the heat, at least not after you've got used to it. There isn't much humidity in Egypt, and as the adage says, it's not the heat, it's the humidity.

Which bring us to another characteristic of Egypt: it's a bloody desert. Everything is basically sand, really. Everything that isn't sand is probably covered with it. This includes the treasures.

Yes, treasures; Egypt is filled with them. There are few places on this Earth with more treasure per square mile than Egypt. Naturally, this treasure draws in many a treasure hunter. Unfortunately for them, they usually discover that more often than not, Egyptian treasure is somewhat cursed.

Some curses aren't all that dangerous, temporarily turning you into a jackal, or giving you an odd desire to bathe in the milk of asses. Others, however, could indeed be rather lethal. This whole curse problem was the whole reason why the Gringotts Wizarding Bank started hiring curse-breakers. It didn't make the curses any less dangerous, but at least it wouldn't be the goblins running the bank that would be suffering the effects.

One such curse-breaker was a young man named William Arthur Weasley, Bill for short. He loved his job, but he loved the freedom and adventure that came with it even more. He was a handsome, 23-year-old man. Tall and thin, with brown eyes, long, ginger hair tied in a ponytail, and clothes that would not look out of place at a rock concert. You could say he was both hot and cool at the same time.

Bill loved living in Egypt, but he was always glad whenever he could go home to his native Britain for a while. After all, it was where his entire family lived, and my God, did he have a large family. Not only did he have his parents, Arthur and Molly, but also his siblings, all six of them. All of them were younger than Bill. First came Charlie — who was now 21 years old and studying dragons in Romania — then came Percy — seventeen years old and a bit of a twit — the twins, Fred and George — sixteen-year-old troublemakers extraordinaire — the youngest brother, Ron — fourteen years old and funny, but a bit immature — and the only sister, Ginny — a though, twelve-year-old girl with a mind of her own.

It was a big family, but tightly-knit and always, always there for him. Bill loved his family more than anything. So it was more for seeing his family than for seeing the Quidditch World Cup that Bill had returned home this summer. Of course, the quidditch still played a role, as well.

Right now, Bill was lying on his old bed in his old room in his family home, a rickety, old building called The Burrow. It was, perhaps, the greatest place to live in the whole, wide world. It was already quite late and, as far as Bill knew, everyone in the house had already gone to bed. It came as a bit of a surprise, then, when someone softly knocked on his door. For a moment, he thought he was imagining things, until he heard a rapping somewhat louder than before. Bill sighed softly as he got up from his bed and walked to the door.

Gently, he opened the door, as to not disturb the people that were asleep with the door's creaking. He couldn't help but smile as he saw his youngest brother, Ron, standing in the door opening, a frustrated scowl on his freckled face.

It had never been uncommon for his younger brothers to come up to his room late at night. After all, he was the eldest and thus both a source of wisdom, of comfort, and, not in the least, a source of adventure for the younger Weasleys. Whether it was Charlie, daring him to a midnight monster hunt, Percy, afraid of a thunder storm, the twins, asking for help getting them out of trouble again, or Ron, wanting… Whatever it was he wanted right now. Being the youngest, Ron was often the object of teasing and pranks — especially by the twins — making him rather afraid of just about anything. This, in turn, made Ron the most frequent late-night visitors of Bill's room. The reasons were as varied as the visits were frequent, as well, so Bill didn't quite know what the reason could be this time. Of course, there was a very easy way to find out.

"Ron? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Bill whispered, hoping he wasn't waking anyone in the rather thin-walled house.

"I ehm," Ron stuttered, "I kinda think I may need your advice… I guess." Ron was staring at the floor, obviously embarrassed about what he was about to ask Bill. This only made Bill smile more, though. Ron was at his cutest when he was embarrassed about something.

"Advice, huh?" Bill mumbled as he ruffled Ron's hair. "It must be important if it made you come here at this time a night. Come in, come in." He gently ushered Ron into the room and closed the door behind him. Then, with a simple twist of the doorknob, he locked the door, keeping any unwanted intruders out.

This inconspicuous motion also put into action a special spell that made the entire room soundproof from the outside. Not a single noise could escape the confines of those four walls now. This odd spell had been a part of the Weasley children's bedrooms for as long as they could remember. They didn't know who put the spells on their bedrooms or why, but they sure had made good use of it over the years. It was a welcome air of privacy in an otherwise very revealing home.

Right now, it allowed Bill to make sure no-one would be teasing Ron with whatever he would ask him that night. He was like the priest of the household, allowing all his siblings to come and confess anything they'd like, in absolute secrecy. He rather enjoyed this position.

Conjuring up some comfortable pillows, Bill sat back down on the bed, inviting Ron to join him. He poured them some sweet-smelling honey tea with milk, before breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

"So, what do you need advice on?" Bill asked as he handed Ron his tea. "School? Friends? _Girls_?"

Ron blushed as Bill spoke that last word. He took a large gulp of his tea, trying to calm his nerves. It did help somewhat, as he could now find the courage to actually explain the situation to his brother.

"It's ehm," Ron began softly, "It's not about that… It's about Fred and George."

Bill couldn't help but roll his eyes. "The twins again? What did they tell you this time? Trust me; you cannot go blind from doing that."

Ron blushed again, deeper this time, turning his cheek a healthy shade of red. "No, they didn't… It's not…"

Ron obviously had a lot of trouble figuring out exactly how to say what he wanted to say to his brother. Bill had never seen Ron try so hard to find the right words. He usually just blurted out whatever came to him. This had to mean that this subject was far more sensitive and important to Ron than Bill had expected.

"Come on li'l bro, you don't have to be embarrassed," Bill comforted the younger boy. "You know anything you say here will be kept strictly confidential. No-one will ever know, except for you and me."

These words did manage to put Ron at ease a bit, as he relaxed somewhat and actually gave a meek smile. "Thanks Bill, you're the best, you know?"

Bill gave a mischievous grin. "Of course I know that. Would I be the best if I didn't?"

Ron grinned at this remark, amazed at how easy his eldest brother could make him feel calm and comfortable, whether it was with a simple joke or a pat on his head.

Ron took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment, before finally getting to the point. "Bill, ehm… A few nights ago, the twins… Well, me and the twins, we did…" Ron once again took a deep breath, closing his eyes tightly this time. "IHADSEXWITHFREDANDGEORGE… Kinda… Yeah…"

Immediately, Ron's face turned a furious shade of red and he turned his head to face away from Bill, his eyes still closed as tight as ever. Bill, in the meanwhile, was somewhat flabbergasted by this sudden revelation. He hadn't expected the conversation to be taking this turn at all. For what seemed like the longest time, the room was completely silent, tension thick in the air.

The silence remained unbroken until Bill suddenly noticed a soft sobbing coming from Ron. It took his mind a while to register that Ron was actually crying. Bill couldn't fathom how terribly embarrassed and anxious the teenage boy must be right now, terrified of his own brother's reaction to this horrible, unspeakable secret he had been carrying with him.

Bill would not stand for that. A Weasley never turns his back on his family, after all. Carefully, Bill wrapped his arms around his youngest brother and gently hugged him. The moment Bill had touched him, Ron's sobbing had halted and his heart had skipped a beat. Only when he was absolutely sure that Bill was actually hugging him in the same loving, comforting way as he had always done, Ron dared speak again. "You… don't hate me?"

Bill looked Ron straight in the eyes with an incredulous look on his face. "Why in Merlin's name would I hate you?"

Ron still sobbed softly, "Well, cuz I, you know, with Fred and George."

Bill smiled a reassuring smile. "You're not the first Weasley to have been… intimate with his brother, you know."

Ron looked up in surprise, all his anxiety replaced by surprise. "Eh? What do you mean?"

"I mean," Bill grinned, "that I've done plenty of… sexual things with Charlie, as well. And I'm pretty sure the twins have been doing more than enough things together before you came and joined them."

Ron was dumbstruck. He almost couldn't believe what he was hearing, but even if it wasn't true, it was far too reassuring to simply ignore. "You really mean that?"

"Of course, I wouldn't lie to you about something as important as this, now would I? Although I have to admit that I've never gone as far as actually shagging Charlie…"

Ron blushed again, some of his anxiety coming back to haunt him. Bill was quick to notice this, though. "Of course, I'm sure the twins never saw a need to hold back amongst themselves."

Ron relaxed again. "So you don't think it's weird or disgusting?"

Bill grinned. "Disgusting? No way. Weird? Hell yeah. But hey, we're Weasleys. What are we, if not weird?"

This time, Bill's joking managed to get actually get Ron laughing. He couldn't help but agree, though. Weirdness was a defining trait of any Weasley. Still, now that this burden had been taken off his freckled shoulders, another thing started haunting Ron's mind.

"Well… if you're okay with this, then…" Ron stammered, "Could you help me with something else?"

This actually caught Bill by surprise. He hadn't expected Ron had something else bothering him this much. "Of course, any time."

"You see, after Fred and George ehm… introduced me to their… games, they told me we'd be doing it more often…"

Bill's famous, mischievous grin reappeared. "They didn't make good on their promise?"

Ron blushed furiously, almost to the point where his freckles became invisible. Bill only laughed heartily. "Well, I guess that's to be expected of them. They tend to forget about others when they're together."

Ron huffed in annoyance. "Still… It's still mean…"

Bill's warm, gentle hand ruffled Ron's messy, red hair. "Want me to help you get back at them?"

Ron's brown eyes glittered with joy at his brother's suggestion. "Would you? Would you really help me?"

"Of course," Bill smiled sweetly, "but it'll cost ya."

"Oh," Ron said dejectedly, "I don't really have anything I could give you…"

"Oh I think you do," Bill replied with a grin. "I don't want money or stuff, after all."

"What do you want then?" Ron asked, wondering what his elder brother was up to. If Bill didn't want money — which Ron didn't have any way — or stuff — which Ron had aplenty, just not anything particularly valuable or useful — then what could he want?

"Isn't it obvious?" Bill asked in mock-surprise at Ron's obliviousness. "What I want from you, is you."

Ron blinked, "Wait, what?"

Bill ruffled his brother's hair and gave a mischievous grin. "You had your fun with the twins; now I want some fun with you as well."

It took a moment for Ron's brains to process this demand. It took even longer for him to realise Bill was being serious. The realisation that Bill — cool, awesome, eldest Weasley brother Bill — wanted to do it with him — the runt of the litter, so to speak — slowly turned into a warm, gripping feeling in his stomach and chest. A goofy, but very happy grin appeared on Ron's freckled face, "Wicked!"

This was enough encouragement for Bill. He quickly jumped on Ron, undressing the younger boy with more skill than anyone should have. Ron could only giggle as Bill's nimble fingers tickled him as they took off his pyjamas. After barely half a minute, Ron was lying naked on Bill's bed, panting and blushing and already very much hard and ready.

Bill smiled at his youngest brother for a moment, before giving him a quick kiss on the nose and undressing himself. Unlike how he had undressed Ron, Bill undressed himself in a calm and relaxed manner, making it seem almost like a striptease. It had an obvious effect on Ron, who couldn't help but stare at his big brother.

Finally, Bill took off his last piece of clothing, his underwear, and stood before Ron in all his naked, freckled glory. He wasted no time getting closer to Ron, holding his still flaccid cock directly in front of Ron's face. Ron got a bit nervous at seeing the size of his brother's member, which was probably the biggest one he had ever seen, despite not even being hard yet.

As Bill stroked Ron's hair and gently, but firmly moved Ron's face closer to his cock, the younger boy had no choice but to push away his nervous feelings and open his mouth wide. The boy couldn't help but savour his brother's salty taste, the musky smell of his brother's crotch completely mesmerising him.

Ron completely surrendered himself to the sensations, as he started licking and sucking his brother's cock as if it was all he had ever desired. Bill didn't take long to respond, either. Within moments, his cock was fully hard and throbbing and he was softly moaning as he was moving his cock in and out of Ron's hungry mouth.

Bill had a lot of self-control, but even he was nearly powerless against such overwhelming pleasure. After only a few minutes, he pulled his cock out of Ron's mouth again, eliciting a disappointed gasp from the younger boy.

This gasp was soon replaced by loud moans, though, as Bill started repaying the favour. With equal parts skill and passion, Bill's mouth and tongue quickly drove Ron mad with pleasure. He carefully explored his youngest brother's cock with his tongue, wanting to familiarise himself with every little detail.

With far less self-control than his brother — if any self-control at all — it didn't take long for Ron to shoot his load into his brother's welcoming mouth. Bill made sure he didn't spill a drop, but didn't swallow any, either. When Ron's orgasm had subsided, Bill released Ron's cock from his mouth and grinned at the boy, who gave a slightly confused look back. This confusion was quickly replaced by surprise, though, as Bill kissed his brother, forcing him to taste his own cum. Still sluggish from his afterglow, Ron could do little to resist the kiss, and actually started enjoying it after the initial shock had subsided.

Bill finally broke the kiss after a while, smiling sweetly at his brother, "I think it's time to go on, wouldn't you agree?"

Ron merely nodded meekly, ready to do anything his brother told him to. A somewhat perverse grin appeared on Bill's face. There was something oddly arousing at having Ron wrapped around his finger like this.

Not wanting to ruin the moment by waiting, Bill quickly grabbed a bottle of lube from one of his bags and pushed Ron's legs up, exposing his waiting asshole. He poured some of the cool lube on it, causing a shiver to run up Ron's spine, and gently pushed a finger in. Ron gasped a bit at the intrusion, but unconsciously pushed his ass against the finger, making it go even deeper. Noticing this, Bill didn't hesitate to put in another finger, and another one quickly after that one.

With three fingers now buried deep within his writhing brother, Bill started fingering and stretching, his impatience slowly getting the better of him, making him rougher than he would probably have liked to be. Still, any discomfort or even pain that Ron might have felt was clearly overshadowed by the please he was experiencing. He moaned loudly, clasping the bed sheets tightly. His cock was already fully hard and throbbing again.

Seeing this, Bill simply couldn't wait any longer. He pulled his fingers out and quickly rubbed some lube on his own cock, before positioning himself at his brother's hole and pushing deep into him. Both boys moaned loudly, although Ron's moans were dangerously close to groans. Bill didn't notice, though, the vice-like tightness and almost unbearable heat completely overwhelming him.

For a moment, Bill simply held still, buried deep inside his brother's ass, not knowing whether he could actually bear this pleasure. He quickly decided that, yes, he could, and held tightly onto his brother's hips, as he started shagging him with abandon.

Ron was completely at his brother's mercy, unable to do anything but be utterly engulfed in pleasure and bliss. It felt like his brother was filling him more than was humanly possible. He clung to Bill, never before having felt closer to him than now. When Bill started wanking his cock, Ron felt like the pure, raw pleasure was destroying his mind.

As passionate as their shagging was, so quickly it was over. Moaning loudly, Ron felt the most intense orgasm of his life overwhelm him. It felt like it was too much to handle, as if he would die. Every muscle in his body tensed up as he shot his load all over his chest and face.

Feeling his brother clamp down on his cock in climax pushed Bill over the edge as well. He almost roared as he pushed deeper inside of his brother than ever before, filling the boy's small body to the brim with his hot cum.

Bill collapsed next to Ron, both panting and trembling from the intensity of it all. Once he had caught his breath a bit and finally had regained enough strength to move again, Bill leant over and kissed Ron again, this time gently and lovingly, if only because he was too exhausted to do throw in more passion.

Ron kissed back without much zest, all but asleep already. Bill smiled and gave him a hug, stroking some of Ron's hair out of his face. He lay down again when he noticed Ron had fallen asleep for real now. It didn't take long for Bill to join him, Ron still lying in his strong, protective arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Brothers-in-Arms**

_Chapter II_

The two brothers woke up late the next morning and spent most of the day planning their little payback scheme. They realised the best way to take revenge on the twins was to separate them, essentially making them powerless theirs to do with as they pleased. Of course, separating them was far from easy; the twins almost literally did everything together.

Bill had an idea, though: he would lure the twins to his bedroom with an excuse and then give them some tea or sweets laced with a sleeping draught that would keep them knocked out for long enough to move one of them to Ron's room and lock them up, putting them at their mercy.

They waited until the evening, after their after-dinner Quidditch game, when the twins would usually retire to their rooms to go do whatever they always did up there. Something noisy and explosive, no doubt. After they had left, Bill gave Ron a wink and went upstairs as well, telling the rest of the family that he still had something to do for work. He quickly made his way to the twins' room, though, rapping gently on their door.

"Who's there?" one of them asked, although Bill couldn't for the life of him figure out which of the two it had been.

"We're busy," the other twin added.

Bill spoke softly, not wanting anyone downstairs to hear him, "It's me, Bill. Could you come over to my room for a second? I want to show you something wicked."

The twins knew that when Bill thought something was wicked, it was usually beyond awesome. They quickly came out of their room, looking somewhat dishevelled, and followed Bill to his room. Once he had them inside, Bill quickly closed the door, before turning to the twins, smiling sweetly, "Would you like some tea?"

The twins looked at one another and nodded, looking somewhat annoyed that they weren't already admiring whatever it was that Bill had wanted to show them.

"So what is it you wanted to show us?" George asked impatiently as Bill poured them some tea.

"We were kinda in the middle of something, so we don't have much time," Fred added, looking around to see if he could discover what it was.

Bill just smiled and gave the twins their tea, before sitting down and grabbing a bag, "Don't worry, it won't take too long. Let me just grab it." He pretended to be rummaging through the bag, biding his time until both twins had started sipping their tea. It didn't take long for the sleeping draught to take effect.

When both twins had fallen asleep, Bill grabbed his wand and sent down a tiny ball of light, warning Ron that the second step of their plan could be set in motion. Within a minute, Ron was knocking on Bill's door, who quickly let him in. Ron immediately stepped towards the sleeping twins, poking them both with his wand, "So which is which?"

Bill stepped next to Ron and grinned, "leave that to me."

Bill leaned forward and examined the twins' heads carefully, making Ron wonder what the hell he was doing. Whatever it was seemed to have worked, though, as Bill got up again and nodded, "The left one is Fred, the right one is George."

"How on earth do you know that?" Ron asked, completely amazed by Bill's skills.

Bill grinned again, "It's easy. When they were just babies, mum had me babysit them for a short while. I was very young myself and bloody annoyed by the fact that I couldn't keep them apart except by the clothes they were wearing. So I accidentally made Fred pink and George blue."

Ron blinked, stunned with amazement for a moment, before bursting into laughter, "That's bloody brilliant, Bill. It doesn't really explain what you just did, though."

"Well let me finish, then," Bill mock-chided Ron, "When mum came home like, five minutes later, she was, of course, bloody furious. After punishing me, she immediately returned them to their original colour, except for a tiny F on Fred's head and a tiny G on George's. It's the only physical difference anyone of us has ever been able to discover and the only way to figure out who is who, besides asking and hoping they speak the truth this time."

"Brilliant," was all Ron could say to this.

They quickly went on with their plan, now. Bill cast the Mobilicorpus spell on George and moved him to Ron's room, where he placed him on the bed. Once Ron and George were all set, Bill quickly returned to his own room where a sleeping Fred was still waiting for him.

He came in just in time, as Fred already started stirring in his sleep, showing signs that the draught was wearing off. Within a few minutes, Fred had awoken completely and after staring around in confusion for a moment, he turned his attention to Bill. "Were in Merlin's beard is George?"

Bill just grinned as he sat on his bed like he was the king of the world, "George is with Ron, who is teaching him it isn't nice to ignore your little brother."

"And why am I here?" Fred asked, looking rather annoyed and more than a little scared.

"Isn't it obvious?" Bill asked, getting up and slowly walking towards Fred with a creepy grin on his face, "I am the one teaching you the same lesson."

Fred backed away a bit, finding himself quite scared of his big brother. He felt oddly insecure and vulnerable without his twin; almost as if he was naked. With the way Bill was grinning, he didn't think it would take long for him to actually be naked, either.

Gently taking Fred's face in his hand, Bill softly kissed Fred's freckled nose, his grin never fading away in the slightest. By now, Fred had realised why the grin was so creepy: it was an odd combination of lust, enjoyment, love, and power. It was certainly nothing like anything he'd ever seen. Not in that combination, at least.

Bill returned to the bed and made himself comfortable, before turning his attention back at Fred, nonchalantly saying, "Well, what are you waiting for? We cannot begin this lesson with you still dressed."

Fred sighed, wishing George was here, despite the fact that he couldn't deny this was quite arousing to him. He slowly got to his feet and started unbuttoning his shirt, before Bill quickly interrupted him, clarifying his order, "Put on a nice show for me, li'l brother. I'm sure you know exactly how to do that."

Closing his eyes, Fred slowly started rubbing his chest, making his unbuttoning of his shirt as sexy as he could. Once it was unbuttoned, he slowly let it slide of his shoulders, revealing his freckled, well-built chest and stomach. He continued rubbing it, teasing his nipples as well, before slowly moving his hands down his stomach and to his trousers.

He slowly went about unbuttoning his trousers, seductively moving his hips and pausing every once in a while to stroke his chest again. Once it was unbuttoned, he teasingly pushed them down his legs and stepped out of them, leaving him in nothing more than his socks and boxers.

The tent in his boxers clearly indicated just how much this was arousing Fred. The grin on his face also showed he was enjoying all of this more than he let on. Still swaying his hips back and forward, he sat down on a chair opposite of Bill's bed and put on of his feet on the seat, allowing Bill to look straight into the leg and see his naughty bits.

This little display clearly excited Bill, who motioned Fred to come over. Fred complied as slowly as he could, making Bill grab him in frustration and pull him closer the second he came into reach.

Holding him tightly, Bill began to rub Fred's ass through his boxers, letting his fingers wander into the legs every now and then for a taste of the forbidden fruit inside. After a while, though, Bill had enough of the teasing and went back to his plan of punishment.

He pushed his hand down Fred's boxers and roughly started massaging his ass, while pulling the younger boy into a hungry kiss. Fred could do little to resist, even if he had wanted to. He felt Bill's strong hand stroking his asshole as Bill's other hand rubbed his cock through his boxers. By now, the precum had created a wet spot on the boxers and Fred was moaning loudly.

Eventually, Bill stopped, though, releasing Fred and making him take a step backwards. He sat down on the edge of the bed with his legs wide, again wearing a horny grin, "Come on, it's time you started your punishment for real. Take it out and give me a proper blowjob."

Fred nodded, getting on his knees between Bill's legs. He skilfully opened Bill's pants and carefully took out Bill's large cock, already very hard and throbbing. For a moment, Fred just sat there, feeling the cock's heat and pulsing in his hands. Then he gave it an exploring lick on the tip, before quickly moving his tongue down the shaft and starting licking it with abandon.

After having explored every part of the shaft of Bill's cock, he moved to the glans, causing Bill to gasp a little. Using his expert tongue, he teased Bill's pee hole, trailed around the edge of the head, and tickled the little bit of tissue connecting the glans to the foreskin.

By now, Bill was moaning loudly, his entire cock moist and glistening with saliva and precum. Fred decided to up the ante a bit by massaging Bill's balls while starting sucking his cock in earnest. He was totally getting into the blowjob, doing his utmost best to give his eldest brother as much pleasure as he could.

It wasn't long before Bill felt his climax coming awfully close, though, which was far, far too soon for his liking. Reluctantly, he stopped Fred, which really wasn't as easy as it would appear. Fred was almost in a kind of trance, completely focussed on blowjob and hardly noticed anything around him any more.

When he had finally gotten Fred to stop blowing him, he pulled off Fred's boxers and quickly undressed himself. With a gentle push, he made Fred lie down face-up on the bed. Without much ado, he pushed Fred's legs up in the air, exposing his entrance. He softly blew against it, making his younger brother shiver.

Way to aroused to even bother with any true teasing, Bill quickly started licking Fred's asshole, who moaned loudly in response. After a short while of doing this, Bill took it a step further by pushing his tongue inside a bit, increasing Fred's pleasure even more. When he had decided Fred's hole was slick enough, Bill roughly pushed in a finger, followed by a second not too long after.

Bill started fingering his brother roughly, stretching his hole and preparing him for what was about to come. Fred could do little more than moan and squirm, blushing deeply by the embarrassment he felt at being so completely at his brother's mercy.

After a few minutes of fingering, Bill pulled his fingers back out, allowing Fred to regain his composure a bit. Bill got off the bed and grabbed a bottle of lube, using it to lube up his cock as he walked back. Fred was sitting up straight by now, watching his brother intently.

"That thing's never gonna fit, you know," he pointed out, nodding towards Bill's sizable cock.

Bill grinned, "Oh it'll fit. If Ron can handle it, so can you."

"Merlin's underpants! You shagged Ron with that thing?" Fred cried out, completely amazed by this revelation. "How is he still capable of walking?"

"You'd be amazed what that kid can handle," Bill said matter-of-factly, before throwing the bottle of lube at Fred, who deftly caught it, "Now hurry up and lube yourself up, because this thing of mine is going in no matter what."

Fred rolled his eyes and put some lube on his fingers, before bringing them to his asshole and lubing himself up. Impatient and very much horny, Bill interrupted him as soon as he thought things were slippery enough down there. Bill once again pushed Fred's legs high in the air, this time letting them rest on his shoulders, before positioning him cock at Fred's asshole. He grinned hungrily at Fred, before quickly pushing in all the way, eliciting a loud moan from Fred.

The sudden intrusion made Fred's entire body tense up, making him even more aware of Bill's size and actually making the penetration cause him some pain. Bill, on the other hand, had no such problem; the sudden increase in tightness only gave him more pleasure, in fact. As soon as Fred managed to make his body relax again, the pain subsided, though, and was quickly replaced by pleasure as well.

No longer able to hold back, Bill roughly started moving in and out of Fred's ass. Fred moaned loudly as he was shagged deeper than ever before. It felt as if Bill had become even bigger than when he had sucked him off, if that was even possible. Fred was sure Bill had used some kind of spell to increase his size, or something.

He didn't have much time to think about this, as Bill started shagging him with abandon, pulling almost all the way out, before pushing in as deep as he could. The intense feelings clouded Fred's mind, making him capable of little more than moaning and grasping the bed sheets.

Far too quickly, Bill felt his orgasm approaching. He grabbed Fred's hard cock tightly and started wanking it, causing the boy to buck his hips. Not long after, Fred's entire body tensed up again as a mind-blowing orgasm flowed through it like electricity. He came for what seemed like forever, jettisoning spray after spray of cum all over his stomach, his chest, and even his face.

Seeing Fred cum this hard and feeling his ass tighten around his cock was more than enough to send Bill over the edge as well. With a loud moan, he came deep inside his brother, filling him up with his hot cum and making him his.

Still deep inside of Fred, Bill collapsed next to him, both boys panting hard. Gently, Bill turned Fred's head to face his, before licking some of the cum off his cheeks and kissing him deeply. Fred lazily returned the kiss, a bit too tired to put more effort into it. He had never felt so full before, with Bill's still hard and throbbing cock deep inside him, giving a thrust every few seconds, and filled with Bill's cum.

After a minute or so, Bill finally pulled out, a stream of cum following his cock. With a wicked grin, Bill held his cock near Fred's mouth, who needed no explanation of what Bill expected him to do. Reluctantly, he started licking Bill's cock clean, sucking it until all the cum was gone and it was rock-hard again.

When Fred saw Bill's lustful smile, he realised this little punishment wasn't over yet. This time, though, Bill lay down on the bed, motioning Fred to climb on top of him and do the hard work himself. Fred complied, straddling his big brother's hips. He carefully took his brother's cock in his hand and positioned it, trembling slightly with exhaustion. Once it was in position, he sat down, piercing himself on the large cock and moaning loudly.

As if to praise him for his work and urge him to go on, Bill pushed his hips up, thrusting his cock even deeper into his brother. Slowly, Fred started moving up and down, riding his brother. Bill kept thrusting his hips, increasing the pleasure for the both of them.

With one hand placed on Fred's hips, Bill used his other hand to scoop up some of Fred's cum from his stomach and chest. Using this as lube, he started wanking his brother, still quite sensitive from his last orgasm.

By now, Fred was moaning loudly and even drooling a bit, his body tensed up and trembling. Although it took longer than last time, the pleasure soon became too much for the teen and he burst out in another massive orgasm. This time it was Bill's body being covered by his cum, though. Not that he seemed to mind.

Fred's orgasm was Bill's cue to finish as well. He placed both his hands on Fred's hips and started shagging him hard, thrusting in as deep as he could. It didn't take him too long to once again fill up his little brother with what seemed like a gallon of cum.

This was too much for Fred to handle and he collapsed on top of his brother, panting hard and nearly fainting from exhaustion. Bill kissed him lovingly, holding him I a tight embrace, while never taking his cock out of Fred's rather sore ass. It wasn't long before Fred fell asleep, with Bill following soon after, still holding his brother and still deep inside of him.


End file.
